elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Belkarth
Belkarth or Belkarth Guard is a major settlement located in the region of Craglorn, within the province of Hammerfell. Belkarth is the home of the Star-Gazers, expert astronomers that continue the worship of the Celestials from where the Nedes had left off. By game *Belkarth Guard (Arena) *Belkarth (Online) Description Geography Belkarth is an isolated town situated between Elinhir and Dragonstar, which is on the other side of the region. West of Belkarth is a large stretch of desert road that leads into Bangkorai. Along this path are various bandits and dangerous creatures that should be avoided at all times. East of Belkarth is a crossroad connect Upper Craglorn to the lower region and Elinhir. Continuing onward will take travelers to Cyrodiil and Falkreath Hold. Belkarth itself is located at the lower end of the region. On the Druadach Mountains, there is a river that flows all the way down to Belkarth, ending in a basin located south of the city. Down towards the lake are fields of fruit that Belkarth has heavily depended on. On the western hill lies the Star-Gazers' Observatory, which is a major landmark in the township. The center of Belkarth is the Bazaar and the famous Crossroads Tavern. On the northern end is the main road, as well as, several artisans and stables. Belkarth is located in what is considered Crown territory. Traditions *One of Belkarth's well-known tales was the story of Madriga, who was the daughter of a well-respected member of the Crowns. She was taken from her home in Evermore by the Dragonstar Caravan Company when her father's steward had acquired vast amounts of debt from the Company. Years later, she resurfaced at the Crossroads Tavern in Belkarth.Merchants, Scoundrels, Thieves History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, Belkarth served as the most prominent settlement in the region of Craglorn. The city-state of Elinhir to the east was taken over by the Blackcaster Mages Guild and the township of Dragonstar was recently created as a mining outpost. Belkarth was the only substantial settlement in Craglorn. Unlike the rest of Hammerfell, the people of Belkarth were not involved with the Daggerfall Covenant, since there was no centralized government in the region. It was at this time, the Star-Gazers had sought the help of adventurers when they found that the stars in the sky had disappeared. Hara, leader of the Star-Gazers had sent adventurers to all corners of Craglorn, freeing the Celestial beings, the Warrior and the Mage. As they traveled Craglorn, they fought the forces of Malazar the Serpent. Events in "The Star-Gazers" After journeying through Craglorn, the group of travelers had gathered other allies, while fending off Malazar's goons throughout Lower Craglorn. Titus Valerius was a Nede that lived during the time of Tarish-Zi. Another ally was Kelmen Locke, a former member of the Mages Guild. Hara had revealed herself to be the Thief, seeking a way to defeat Malazar. With this group of adventurers, Hara invaded Reinhold's Retreat in the lower Belkarth Basin, where Malazar's forces were being held. In the end, Malazar was defeated, and Craglorn was saved, though another threat had appeared in Craglorn, this time through the Scaled Court, worshippers of Malazar.Events in "The Missing Guardian" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Belkarth Guard in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Belkarth Guard (Arena).png|Belkarth Guard circa 3E 399. Appearances * * Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations